User talk:Bond em7/Archive35
Models Hey ^_^ I was just wondering if it'd be okay to change Tori Summers' model to Hannah Hart. I don;t think anyone's using her yet. :D 14:26, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Love it! Totally agree. :) Go right ahead! The course of true love never did run smooth 15:08, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Weekends Not even on weekends? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 18:44, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Okay. Well, Emmy and I will think of something else. We sort of have a thing being planned.\ How do you feel about teenage pregnancies? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 19:33, October 1, 2014 (UTC) You still bored/around? We could do a Ferlesa rp in Phoebe's wedding shop, since I see it is now up and running. :D Echostar 21:56, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bond are you around? Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeeee I need to talk to you before I go to bed and Chat? Echostar 01:39, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :Well, my parents say I need to rest so I have to sign off. I wanted to let you know that I'm headed to the hospital tomorrow since I haven't shown the improvement the doctors want, so don't be surprised if I'm inactive for awhile (unless, of course, I stubbornly bring my phone and connect it to the hospital wifi in-between drug administrations :P). Allow me to make one thing clear: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DEMOTE YOURSELF WHILE I AM GONE (don't make me come back to suddenly see your name in blue... please?) I'll ttys! Echostar 02:06, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Faith and Jaina I archived the RP Faith and Winston were doing in the Chamber of Reception. Winston left, but Faith is technically still there if you wanted to have them meet up. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 05:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Much :) I'm back at school, which is a huge plus, with a load of work to catch up on- AP English alone is a killer- but I'm up to the task! Echostar 13:48, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Kinsel Idea! Put him back in the Auror Department? :) Echostar 00:45, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Finals History of Magic has one that I've written out... but barely anyone has posted on my class for the last... probably two and a half weeks. So yes... but I'm not expecting anything. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 14:05, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :I can post it in the classroom. It's just essays, as history finals aren't too exciting :P The course of true love never did run smooth 14:11, October 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Invite Renee doesn't tend to get on well with girly girls (as she's quite the opposite) but we'll see where this goes if only for the sake of entertainment :P The course of true love never did run smooth 15:46, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Rp? Want to start another Ferlesa rp? Echostar 12:32, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Ferlen can pose his questions as to where to live together, etc. Maybe they both go to his apartment this time? Echostar 12:44, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Combined Just no edit conflicts, please. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 16:40, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Donation Why was Lily making donations to Lil' Bundles as Emily Greene? Echostar 23:01, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Invite! http://ask.fm/MelMione/answer/120248290935 Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 04:34, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay? Perhaps we can do a roleplay between Maria and Kinsel, where Maria arranged to have her dad pick her up and she will find a way to travel and so Maria is one of the last few students to leave Hogwarts and she is just wandering the corridors because she doesn't want to leave. I started it here if you want to post. RE: That's fine. RP I do indeed. :) Tell me where you want to and with who, and it shall be done. :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 19:03, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Would Elmira know what happened with Kinsel yet since she's not technically at Hogwarts? Same with Maria, as she's gone. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 00:12, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Coolio! As Lily, or in her disguised form? Echostar 12:35, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think next Monday should work for me, though I'll be at school until evening. Echostar 12:50, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Poor Joseph & End of the School Year This is what happens when Kinsel takes off with no warning, goodbye, or ANYTHING :P Also, since it's Week 11 now, want me to put a notice on the community-corner and start clearing Hogwarts? Echostar 11:42, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :D Thanks Bond! It's awesome so far. Echostar 12:51, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :I'll make sure to post first thing on Monday at the chapel. Nice decor and wedding invitation! And I'm glad you like the Large Office rp :D Echostar 14:18, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Ages Is Kinsel still 65? I'm trying to figure out the ages of my adult characters. Echostar 14:45, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Family Request Hi! First of all, I'm super flattered by your message. So thanks! Second: Someone a loooong time ago asked for Melinda, but they might not be as interested anymore. So let me double-check with them first. In the mean time, here is her page in my sandbox. I had trouble creating her and not making her exactly like Charity, so if you have any ideas to tweak things, you are more than welcome! The course of true love never did run smooth 15:57, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :This is why you are brilliant. That is a fantastic idea. I love, love, love it. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Sign-Ups I was planning on doing sometime in the next few days. I have a lot of time today, so I'll probably do it in the next few hours. If I need help setting anything up, I'll let you know. :) For now, maybe just clearing Hogwarts. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 16:12, October 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Melinda Chat I'm being forced to summon you to chat because Liss won't do it herself. :P If you feel so inclined, join us. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 01:59, October 23, 2014 (UTC) would you like to rp? C: Idk who though I just wanna rp with you. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 16:01, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay lets seeee. Aza/Karith? She's been working with Sabrina. Ooh, or Jaina/Morgan? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 16:18, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Attitude or Power I can't choose a favorite ice queen. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 17:34, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh this'll be fun c: she probably won't hurt her. Her curiosity is more powerful than her fear. Btw does the ice strike have any long term effects? Like it did on Anna in Frozen? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 17:41, October 23, 2014 (UTC) WOuld Morgan be able to sneak in the school with a disillusionment cloakto spy on her or no? If not, Azalea is gonna have her work cut out for her this year. Did you see this btw? The Three Broomsticks#Chris and Aza (That's probably not the right link) Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 17:50, October 23, 2014 (UTC) She's gonna be a teacher. Temporarily. She needs money :3 but thanks. Lyss is on, so I just showed her the rp. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 18:05, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Bandai!! Can you get on chat?? (No paticular reason. Just 'cause :P) 21:58, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Been ... odd Due to unemployment, I'm having to chase some money I lent out, so that's ... complicated, as you might expect. I'm hoping that, come December at latest, things should level out. :) Alex Jiskran 22:03, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Intervention Since the disappearance of Jade's daughter Valerie almost a year ago, she has fallen into self-destructive habits. Lately, Liss has also started saying some Jade-destructive things. This worries me. So, I propose an: Would you have any interest in having your Karith Black take part in this intervention? -R.A.B. 23:33, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hogwarts Thanks fo doing all of that! I really appreciate it. I'll et you know if I need anything else. :) And for Eleanore, I would love for you to take her! :) The model I used for the picture was Mary Mouser, but you can feel free to change it. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:36, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Really? :P If you're going to steal my page, change Aubree's name in the history. ;) hahaha Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:14, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'm just messing with you. :) I just thought it was funny that it still said Aubree XD Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:22, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Anytime :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Chat sometime :) Hey Bond, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. It's nothing super important, I just want your opinion on something. Thanks, A School Project This is what I'm doing in child development (still a WIP): https://www.toysrus.com/registry/link/index.jsp?overrideStore=TRUS&registryNumber=55027844 :D Oh and the street is Bond Street, but it doesn't show up in the public view. :P Echostar 21:41, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:UserTalk Archive